


Take A Second To Breathe

by KiwiTyTy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiTyTy/pseuds/KiwiTyTy
Summary: Sitting on the spare dock, Eivor closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leant back against a spare fishing barrel someone had left behind, the toes of his boots sending tiny ripples across the clear water beneath him. Having returned to Ravensthorpe late last night after almost a month away, Eivor took the time to bask in the calmness of river.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and finished at 5AM so please excuse any errors.

Sitting on the spare dock, Eivor closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he leant back against a spare fishing barrel someone had left behind, the toes of his boots sending tiny ripples across the clear water beneath him. Having returned to Ravensthorpe late last night after almost a month away, Eivor took the time to bask in the calmness of river.

Having risen that morning with the rising sun, after only a few hours of sleep, Eivor had drowsily meet with Randvi to update her on their latest alliance. Halfway through their meeting, after Eivor had almost drifted back to sleep for the second time, Randvi decided to that Eivor should remain home for a few days, claiming that as he had been gone for almost a month, some time at home would serve him well. He had tried to decline the offer, insisting he was fine and that he was needed elsewhere, but a single sharp look from Randvi saw Eivor swallowing down any further protest.

They swiftly concluded their meeting after that and Eivor found himself standing outside the Longhouse with a few days to do whatever he liked, and no idea how to spend them.

Unsure what to do first, Eivor had decided to visit Hati at the stables.

As he walked, he tried to remember how his loyal mount had been when he left him the night before. Having been way past exhausted, Eivor had simply put Hati in his pen away from the horses and given the wolf a quick meal before stumbling to the Longhouse to sleep. Eivor could only imagine how he was feeling after running for so many hours the previous day.

Arriving at the stables Eivor was greeted with the sight of Rowan talking animatedly to the giant wolf, who was laying on some hay a few steps away from the stable hand, has he cleaned the horse pens.

“Hello, my friend.” Eivor greeted Rowan, causing the man to jump and spin around at his sudden approach. “How is Hati? I fear I did not take very good care of him last night in my hast to sleep.”

Taking a moment to calm his racing heart, Rowan answered, “Hati is well, I have feed and brushed him for you.” He paused, glancing at the wolf in question, “but I think he may need a day’s rest; he has not been his usual energetic self.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Eivor made his way over to crouch beside his exhausted mount.

“Then it is a good thing that Randvi has forbidden me from leaving for a few days,” he joked, scratching Hati between his ears. “Apparently we are both in need of a good rest.”

Hati let out a short bark as he knocked his head against Eivor’s knee, causing him to wobble slightly. Continuing to pat the wolf for a few minutes, Eivor murmured praises that only Hati could hear.

“You did well last night, getting us home safely. I pushed you very hard, I am sorry.”

Giving Hati a final scratch under the chin when his eye started to droop into sleep, Eivor stood up and looked toward Rowan.

“You are right; he needs to rest. I will leave him under your watchful eye.”

Turning to wander back down the dirt path toward the main hub of Ravensthorpe, Eivor strolled around to check on everyone, to see how they were doing and if they required help with anything. But he quickly learnt that word had spread of Randvi’s instruction to take the sometime off, and soon Eivor once again found himself being told to go and relax.

Shaking his head in amusement, Eivor continued to wind around Ravensthorpe, until he ended up sitting against a barrel on the fishing dock, enjoying the peace and safety of his home.

Leaning further back against the fish barrel, Eivor closed his eyes, taking in the soothing sounds of the water lapping under the dock and the hustle of people behind him. Feeling the tension that he had been carrying for weeks begin to fade, Eivor soon found himself drifting into the first peaceful sleep he had had in almost a month.

–––––

The sound of approaching footsteps brought Eivor back to the waking world. Grabbing for his father’s axe, Eivor turned to whoever was walking toward him.

“Peace, my friend,” came a familiar voice.

 _Hytham_ , his mind whispered.

“Hytham,” he repeated aloud, as the man reached Eivor’s side. “Brave of you to approach a sleeping Vikingr.”

“I am a Hidden One, remember? I can take care of myself,” Hytham laughed as he sat next to Eivor.

Taking a moment to look over the other man, Eivor noticed the plate of food in Hytham’s hand. Moving to meet Hytham’s eyes, Eivor quickly glanced at the food before back to Hytham’s eyes, cocking his head to the side in question.

“You have been asleep for a few hours,” Hytham informed him, pushing the plate into Eivor’s hands. “I thought you might appreciate some food.”

Blinking in confusion, Eivor looked at the horizon and was surprised to see the sun was in fact much lower than it had been when he first settled on the dock. Glancing back at Hytham, he grunted in thanks as took the plate and settled down to eat.

Letting himself relax against the barrel once again, Eivor began to eat as Hytham filled the silence with mindless chatter.

“I had not realized you were back until I was buying fish from Arth and overheard some of the raiding crew speaking about you; apparently Randvi is forcing you to take a break,” he said. “I can not find it in me to disagree with her request, you work much to hard sometimes.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Eivor swallowed his mouthful of food before replying,

“The raiding crew are a bunch of gossips, but yes, Randvi has asked me to remain in Ravensthorpe for a few days.” Smiling slightly Eivor continued, “I would not say she is forcing me, but I do believe if I tried to leave, she would send every available person in Ravensthorpe to brag me back, kicking and screaming. She may even tie me to my bed upon my return, if only to get me to sleep.”

Throwing his head back in laughter, Hytham took a moment to picture Eivor being dragged back to the Longhouse by his ankle, while an unamused Randvi looked on.

“That is quite the thought,” he replied. “But she means well, as would the people that would agree to drag you back.”

Huffing another laugh, Eivor turned back to his food after asking, “what else does the raiding crew gossip about when they have nothing better to do?”

“The usual: their workout drills, the smell from the fish hut on a hot day, Mouse and Dandelion Puff running around the barracks and getting under foot – speaking of Mouse and Dandelion Puff, I believe they have a bet on what kind of animal you will bring back next.” A cheeky smile appeared on Hytham’s face, “Eydis already has a plan on how she will win over a lynx, should you bring one back.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Eivor gestured for Hytham to continue.

“I’m afraid that is all I have heard; Eydis returned quickly and gathered everyone to discuss some kind of technique to use during your next raid, although…” Hytham paused glanced at Eivor before looking out over the river. “One raider mentioned that you looked quite handsome, sleeping peacefully under the sun; that is when I saw you here and… I cannot help but agree with them.”

The last part of Hytham’s sentence was spoken so softly that it was almost drowned out by the sound of someone calling for Hytham. Both men looked toward the call and Eivor was surprised when he spotted Basim gesturing for Hytham to join him; he had not realized the other Hidden One had returned to Ravensthorpe.

Raising a hand in acknowledgment, Hytham turned back to Eivor, “it seems I have work I must return to, excuse me.”

Patting Eivor on the shoulder, Hytham slowly stood and made his way across the dock. Watching as the other man walked away, Hytham’s words suddenly registered in his mind, causing a deep blush to spread across Eivor’s cheeks.

_… I cannot help but agree with them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to glance at the open door at the end of the hall, Eivor decided to see if Hati would enjoy a few hours in the forest. Having made up his mind, Eivor sat back to enjoy his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was only meant to be 2 chapters long, but something went wrong while I was writing and now its going to be at least 3 chapters? Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This isn't beta read, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait anyway.

Eivor stayed on the dock, lost in thought until the sun set and the moon started making its way across the sky.

People had brought him more food over the passing hours, always leaving without a word when Eivor silently took whatever they offered him. Eivor nodded in thanks, but couldn’t help feeling grateful that none of them broke the contemplative silence he had wrapped around himself after Hytham left, to lost in thought to try and hold another conversation.

Eventually Eivor could not longer ignore the chill creeping into the air and stiffly pulled himself up with the aid of the barrel he had been leaning on.

Slowly he made his way toward the Longhouse, still lost in thought, nodding mindlessly whenever someone bid him a good night. Eivor only looked up from the dirt path in front of him as he walked past the bureau, Hytham’s words still etching themselves into his mind. With a renewed blush beginning to stain his cheeks, Eivor look away and finished making his way to his bedroom.

After quickly checking the settlement status and letterbox on his desk, Eivor found himself lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Hytham’s words still spinning around his mind, causing feelings he had buried months ago to burn in his chest.

Rolling onto his side, a silly grin slid onto his lips as he pulled a pillow to his chest.

_I cannot help but agree with them._

Still tired from his late return the previous day, Eivor soon found himself drifting to sleep with the of memory of Hytham sitting beside him, animatedly filling the silence with idle chatter as the sun beamed across them.

 _He is beautiful_ , was Eivor’s final thought as sleep pulled him under.

–––––

Waking slowly to the bustling sounds of breakfast being served in the Longhouse, Eivor sat up with a small groan and stretched his arms above his head.

Sliding out of bed, Eivor sluggishly prepared for the day before stumbling, still sleep drunk, into the Longhouse hall. Sitting heavily on one of the chairs at the table closest to his room, Eivor noisily dragged a plate closer and began to eat, letting his groggy mind wander.

He had another day to do whatever he wanted and, once again, didn’t know how to spend it. Spending the day before relaxing on the dock had left Eivor’s muscles fairly stiff, his body itching to run.

Turning to glance at the open door at the end of the hall, Eivor decided to see if Hati would enjoy a few hours in the forest. Having made up his mind, Eivor sat back to enjoy his breakfast.

–––––

Stopping a short distance from the stables, Eivor steps stuttered when he caught sight of Hati bounding towards familiar white robes. Dropping his favourite leather ball at Hytham’s feet, Hati looked up panting, waiting impatiently for him to throw the ball, before dashing after it.

Making his way to the shade of a nearby tree, Eivor couldn’t stop the swell of emotion that filled him at the sight. For a pack animal, Hati was unusually anti-social and had only ever acted like an over-grown puppy with Eivor. If fact, the only person Eivor had seen him voluntarily spend time with was Rowan at the stables, and that was only when Eivor was busy in meetings or Hati was too tired to follow him around.

Seeing him now, bouncing around playing with Hytham, reminded Eivor why he had fallen for Hytham all that time ago; the man was easy to trust and easy to love, and it seemed Hati had learnt that too.

Continuing to watch the pair play, Eivor felt a shiver run down his spine when Hytham let out a deep laugh after Hati flopped onto his back, demanding belly rubs with his ball still clenched between his teeth.

“What would Eivor say if he saw you like this?” Hytham asked between laughs, crouching down to comply. “I have only seen you like act this with him, how do you think he would feel if he saw you, hmm?”

Shaking his head in amusement, Eivor stepped out and quietly made his way toward the pair.

“I would say Hati has good taste in people,” he answered, an amusement grin breaking out across his face when Hytham twitched, the only sign Eivor had managed to sneak up on the Hidden One. “And if I were forced to share him, I would be happy as long as it was with you.”

Kneeling beside the other man to greet Hati, Eivor let the wolf headbutt his chest, demanding scratches from his owner.

“I see you are well rested, Hati,” He greeted his four-legged friend, pulling Hati’s head away from his chest to knock their foreheads together, laughing when the wolf tried to lick his face. “How would you like to explore the forest today?”

Almost instantly the giant wolf let out an approving yip, pulling away from Eivor to run circles around both men before dashing into the forest on the edge of Ravensthorpe.

Rubbing the dust from his knees as he stood back up, Eivor turned to Hytham, who’s cheeks at reddened slightly at the Vikingr’s admission.

“Would you like to join us?” Eivor offered, “It seems Hati has become as fond of you as I am.”

Watching as the flush deepened on Hytham’s cheeks, Eivor waited as Hytham seemed to argue with himself. Eventually the Hidden One nodded, “I gladly will join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hati's personality is lightly based off my old cat, Crowley. He was a street/rescue cat and as a result was really antisocial and ignored everyone except me. When I starting flatting with my best friend he slowly started “approving” of her. She was the only other person he liked. I imagine that’s kind of what Eivor felt like when he caught Hati playing with Hytham. 
> 
> There's not as much Eivor/Hytham in this chapter as I was planning, it's all been compact into the not-date in chapter 3. 
> 
> Chapter three is currently in the works, hopefully it'll be finished soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have a one sentence idea for the second chapter so I don't know how long it'll take to write, but chapter two will defiantly contain more Eivor/Hytham.
> 
> Eivor's wolf mount is named after the Norse myth about Sköll and Hati: _"Sköll and Hati are two wolves who are pursuing Sol and Mani, the sun and moon, through the sky in hopes of devouring them. At Ragnarok, the downfall of the cosmos, they catch their prey as the sky and earth darken and collapse."_
> 
> Mouse (a wolf) and Dandelion Puff (a fox) are animals you can "adopt" in-game after world events.


End file.
